l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Família Kaito
A Família Kaito era uma família Vassala da Família Isawa. Disciples of the Void (Flyer) Eventualmente foram elevados à condição de família plena do Clã Fênix em 1123. Outsiders, by Robert Denton III Fundação Próximo ao início do Século V um demônio apareceu nas terras do Clã Fênix. Esse demônio aterrorizou a cadeia de montanhas que fazia fronteira com o norte de Rokugan, conspurcando santuários, destruindo vilarejos e deixando a Província de Garanto inteira em desordem. Isawa Kaito, uma arqueira e sacerdote do Clã Fênix, contando apenas com seu arco e o apoio dos kami, confrontou o demônio no topo de uma alta montanha, matando o demônio com sua flecha e então dando a vida para aprisionar o seu espírito, congelando-o no fundo de um poço. Em honra ao seu sacrifício, sua família foi elevada em status, se tornando uma família vassala da família Isawa. Discipls of the Void (Flyer) A Verdadeira História dos Kaito A família Kaito é composta por yobanjin da tribo Hyôketsu que foram assimilados. A tribo organizava ataques contra as províncias dos Isawa, e fizeram campanhas expensas após um visitante da Corte Imperial ter pago aos Hyôketsu para que lançassem ataques ousados contra as terras dos Isawa. Kaito no Momotsukihimi era a única entre líderes da tribo que discordava do ato, sendo o seu noivo, Ateru, o Demônio da Garganta da Serpe, um dos aderentes dos ataques. Eventualmente Kaito negociou um tratado com os Isawa, sua tribo em troca de um lugar no Clã Fênix. Eles se tornaram uma família vassala, os Kaito, e receberam terras nas montanhas da Província de Garanto. Os Yobanjin valorizam a liberdade acima de tudo, e mutos Hyôketsu se recusaram a ingressar a Fênix. Uma guerra civil correu entre os Hyôketsu, e Kaito, que era uma arqueira experiente, matou seu noivo com uma flecha. O corpo de Ateru caiu em um poço, e um santuário foi erguido a sua volta, Sanpuku Seidô. Eventualmente o espírito de Ateru ficou inquieto, buscando a destruição dos Kaito. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Dever O dever dos Kaito é proteger o seu santuário ancestral, Sanpuku Seidô, e os Kaito desenvolveram sua própria escola, a escola de Guardiões de Santuário Kaito . Detalhes Propriedades Os Kaito vivem em um monastério recluso nas Montanhas da Muralha do Norte, na Província de Garanto. Suas propriedades incluem a mansão da família, o Santuário do Penhasco, e vilas espalhadas pelo vale circundante, o Vale de Kaito. O Daimyô Kaito também é o sumo-sacerdote do santuário. O monastério é pouco mais do que um apinhado de torres que abriga a maioria parte dos samurais Kaito, tendo um pequeno mercado, uma residência para a família do Daimyô e seus hóspedes e um complexo de cavernas que se ramifica nas profundezas da montanha. Mon O mon da família Kaito deriva do brasão dos Isawa, apresentando uma estrela de cinco pontas, simbolizando os cinco elementos, e um círculo em seu centro, simbolizando o poço em que os Kaito aprisionaram o demônio, bem como a lua, em homenagem a qual o arco de Kaito, Mikazuki, foi nomeado. Deveres Os Kaito têm três deveres, treinar os Guardiões de Santuário dos Kaito, preservar suas técnicas e proteger seu santuário ancestral, o Sanpuku Seidô. Em 1123 um novo dever foi confiado aos Kaito, investigar santuários, manter a ordem elemental, e reportar seus achados quanto ao desequilíbrio elemental para os Isawa. Aparência e Comportamento Os Kaito são pessoas rústicas, de feições suaves e bem distantes de terem as feições angulosas e maçãs do rosto pronunciadas dos Isawa. Eles também têm seu próprio dialeto rural. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Os membros da família Kaito passam a vida inteira nas montanhas, sem contato com o mundo exterior, e eles são considerados como encantadores, mas ingênuos. Repentance Does Not Come First, by Robert Denton III Tradições Os Kaito mantém suas antigas tradições de origem Yobanjin, como divinação com flechas e o uso de flechas para invocar a chuva, venerando o arco e utilizando a arte da arquearia como um meio de se tornarem moradas apropriadas para os espíritos. O elemento primário dos Kaito é a água, sendo o ar o elemento secundário, que é central para a filosofia e percepção da vida que esta família tem. Customs Para se divinar o caminho da vida de uma criança dos Kaito, a criança precisa pegar uma flecha, ritual chamado de jinsei-no-ya, flecha esta que mais tarde é disparada pelos avós em direção ao sudeste. Dependendo de com a flecha caia, se descobre o futuro da criança, sua saúde e os desafios que pode enfrentar em vida. A flecha é entregue para os pais e mantida no oratório da família até o shufuku da criança, o ritual de maioridade dos Kaito. Política Daimyô Kaito Os daimyôs dos Kaito não são escolhidos por sua linhagem, mas selecionados por um arco catalpa que pertencia à fundadora de sua família, Isawa Kaito. Batizado de Mikazuki, o arco só pode ser encordoado pelo verdadeiro daimyô da família. Categoria:Líderes do Clã Fênix Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão Categoria:Famílias do Clã Fênix Categoria:Famílias Vassalas